


Until the End

by FrankenSpine



Series: Scarytales [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted mugging, Christmas, Creepy, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: Sequel to 'La dama en las sombras.'
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Scarytales [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464862
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Until the End

It was late on the night of Christmas Eve as Emma was walking home with a shopping bag, having spent the past few hours doing some last-minute Christmas shopping following her shift at the local diner. She wanted to find the perfect gift for Regina, which was incredibly difficult, seeing how Regina was the least materialistic person she had ever met.

Regina didn’t care about the latest piece of technology, the fanciest car on the market, or the ridiculously-expensive jeans on the shelves. All that mattered to her— and it was _quite_ clear— was Emma.

As Emma was passing by an alley, less than a block away from her apartment, she was suddenly confronted by a rough-looking man in a leather jacket with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He had a wild look in his eyes that made her uneasy.

“Can I help you?” she asked nervously.

“Hand over the bag,” the man told her.

Emma glared at him, tightening her grip on the plastic bag. “Fuck off.”

Before she could even blink, the man was wielding a switchblade that gleamed in the moonlight. It might have been beautiful, had the circumstances been different.

“I said hand it over, bitch!”

“And _I_ said fuck off!”

The man bared his teeth like a wild beast and charged towards her, but before he could reach her, Emma called out the name of her greatest friend.

_“Regina!”_

Suddenly, the man was screaming in utter terror, dropping the knife as a horrific, snake-eyed woman dragged him by the ankles into the darkness. It only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like so much longer. His screams echoed faintly within the shadows for a moment or two, then faded away into a haunting silence. After a beat, Regina emerged from the shadows with a look of worry masking her face.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No,” said Emma, “but he was going to. He wanted what was in my bag.”

“Which is?”

Emma hesitated. “Well, I was going to wait until morning to give this to you, but since you saved me from that awful man, I think I’ll do it now.” She reached into the back and pulled out a small black box. “I spent the entire months’ worth of my salary on this. I hope you like it.”

She opened it up to reveal a lovely silver ring with a beautiful diamond.

“A ring? Why Emma, how thoughtful.”

“Not just any ring. A wedding ring,” said Emma, “I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you, Regina. You’re all I’ve got.”

“Emma,” Regina whispered, “We don’t need to get married to be together. I swore to you that I would be with you until the end— but if this is truly what you want, then I will gladly accept your proposal.”

* * *

Years passed, and Emma started sleeping all day so that she could stay up during the night when Regina appeared to her. Regina wore the silver ring on a chain around her neck, and not once did she ever take it off. While Emma found herself growing older, it was clear that Regina hadn’t aged a day.

“Regina,” she said with a sigh, “I need to find a way to stay young like you.”

“You mean you desire immortality?”

“Would it be possible?”

“Yes,” Regina said reluctantly, “but the process isn’t exactly pleasant.”

“Tell me what I need to do.”

“It’s not so much what you must do, but what _I_ must do,” said Regina, “I would have to bite you and fill your blood with venom.”

“Um, wouldn’t that kill me?”

“No, dear. I cannot reproduce, you see, so the only way to create more of my kind is through my ethereal venom. It isn’t lethal. Just painful.”

“Huh. That’s interesting,” said Emma, “Let’s do it.”

“Are you absolutely certain? Once I do this, there is no going back.”

“Why would I ever want to go back when I can spend eternity with you?”

A smile tugged at Regina’s lips. “Very well,” she murmured, “I must warn you, this is going to sting.”

Emma was quick return her smile. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

Regina placed one hand on Emma’s shoulder and the other on her arm before bringing her fangs to Emma’s neck and sinking them into the pale flesh she found there.

Emma hissed in pain as the mystical venom filled her veins and she grew lightheaded, but other than that, she was fine. She felt her eyelids flutter and a groan escaped her as her knees turned to jelly. Before she could say a word, she slipped into unconsciousness.

It seemed to only last a few seconds, but when she opened her eyes, she found Regina staring at her in concern.

“Emma? How do you feel?”

Emma groaned. “Weird,” she said, “It’s pitch-black, but I can see you— I can see _everything—_ clear as day.”

Regina smiled and took hold of Emma’s hands. “Oh, this is wonderful,” she said, “Now we can truly be together.”

“Until the end?” Emma asked with a smile.

“Until the _very_ end,” Regina assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
